The present invention is directed to a snowboard binding, and, more particularly, to a snowboard binding having an improved mechanism for positioning the highback portion of the binding.
Current snowboard bindings may be of a step-in configuration where the snowboard user (hereinafter xe2x80x9csnowboarderxe2x80x9d) merely steps down onto the binding, and a step-in mechanism attaches the snowboarder""s boot to the snowboard. Other snowboard bindings may have straps which wrap around the instep and toe of the snowboarder""s boot, securing the boot to the binding. Both the step-in and strap bindings typically have a highback portion which is positioned behind the snowboarder""s boot. During use, the highback portion is in a forward lean position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,765 to Laughlin shows a snowboard binding with a highback portion. When a snowboarder steps into the Laughlin binding and pushes downward on a latch, the highback portion moves into the forward lean position. The binding of Laughlin requires a complex system of cables which run through its highback and base plate to engage instep and toe straps on the front portion of the binding. Releasing the latch on the highback of the binding of Laughlin also releases the straps, thereby releasing the snowboarder""s boot from the binding, rendering the binding inoperative.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a highback snowboard binding which reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the aforesaid difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.
The principles of the invention may be used to advantage to provide a snowboard binding having an improved mechanism for positioning the highback portion of the binding.
In accordance with a first aspect, a snowboard binding has a heel loop and a highback pivotally secured to the heel loop. A lever mechanism has a first portion pivotally connected to the highback and a second portion which operably engages the heel loop.
In accordance with a second aspect, a snowboard binding has a heel loop and a highback pivotally secured to the heel loop. A first support member operably engages the heel loop. A second support member is secured to the highback. A lever arm is pivotally connected at a first end thereof to one of the first support member and the second support member. A link arm has a first end and a second end, the first end being pivotally connected to the lever arm, the second end being pivotally connected to the other one of the first support member and the second support member. When the first arm is pivoted about its first end, the highback moves from a neutral position to a predetermined forward leaning position.
From the foregoing disclosure, it will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, that the present invention provides a significant technological advance. Preferred embodiments of the snowboard binding of the present invention can provide ease of entry into the binding, as well as allowing a snowboarder to move the highback to the more comfortable neutral position while their boot is still engaged with the binding. These and additional features and advantages of the invention disclosed here will be further understood from the following detailed disclosure of certain preferred embodiments.